Noises occurring during operation of a motor vehicle or components thereof have often proven to be annoying for the driver and the environment and should be detected to the extent possible to allow noise abatement measures.
German Published Patent Application No. 102 60 723 describes a method for suppressing shifting noises during the test triggering of valves and pumps in the hydraulic system of a brake circuit. Triggering is performed over such a short interval of time that there is no mechanical or noise generating response on the part of the component being triggered.